The technology of the present disclosure relates to a driving device including a driving pulley, a driven pulley, and an endless transmission belt wound around both pulleys, and an image forming apparatus including the driving device.
Conventionally, for example, there is known a belt driven type driving device mounted in an image forming apparatus. The driving device includes a driving pulley, a driven pulley, and an endless transmission belt wound around both pulleys. The driving device transmits rotational driving force from a driving source (a motor and the like) inputted to the driving pulley to the driven pulley by the transmission belt. The driving device further includes a tension pulley for adjusting the tension of the transmission belt. The tension pulley abuts the transmission belt from a radial inside or outside, thereby applying tension thereto. A worker performs position adjustment of the tension pulley in assembling the driving device, thereby enabling the tension of the transmission belt to be adjusted.